Just lil me and this World
by PokeMiner0319
Summary: Hey It's me, PokeMiner0319 and welcome to another one of my stories and this one is about Minecraft, Plz enjoy if you read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, It's me, PokeMiner0319, this fanfic that I am doing right now is about Minecraft and why am I doing this? I have no idea, I have no plans currently for this fanfic but I'll make it up as I go along. BEGIN!**

I feel an emptyness everywhere, I've been here for notch knows how long. It's empty, I have nothing to do. How do I feel? Imagine being in breathable water and nothing but that. Thats how I feel. No, wait, I feel a rumble. It's getting closer. Ownnnnnnnnnnnnn. I spawn in. I feel a breeze swirling around me. I remember this all before, or maybe thats deja vu. I was in a spruce forest. I walk for about twelve seconds before I spot sugarcane behind me by a river. I want to start things off. I grab a few wood blocks off of a tree. I trip while carrying it and break a grass block, I then collect it because why not? I walk over to the sugarcane from earlier and collect it. Nevermind that, i have to build a house to start things off. I find a decent-sized hill and take out the first dirt block. I use my wood blocks from before and break them all down into 4 wooden planks each. Which makes 28 wooden planks. I quickly smudge 4 wooden planks together to make a crafting table. I take 2 wooden planks and make 4 sticks out of them, Which I make a wooden pickaxe. I take out a boxed area and dig myself a hidey-hole. I make a door out of six of my wooden planks. I place it on a block in the front of my hidey-hole and make a, well, hole in a hill.

**So I know that wasn't long at all but I'm making this fanfiction off of a world I just made on my phone. So if you want to see me in minecraft, my actual username is PokeMiner0319 and go on one of my servers called Mythcraftpvp but I'm not going to say the IP because I need permission to. So anyways peoples,**

** PokeMiner0319 signing out ҉**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's goin' on, guys this is PokeMiner here and I don't have anything much to say except:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****NOT**** own the server of Mythcraftpvp, I know I made it sound like I owned it in the previous chapter but I do ****NOT****.**

**So I'll meet you guys at the bottom. BEGIN!**

No time to lose, I quickly make myself a smelter and a chest. I go outside to find some coal and iron. Then I snap and realize that I need a stone pickaxe to mine iron, so I collect some 32 cobblestone out of a pit I dug into another hill. I go back inside my hole to make the pickaxe. I made it, but as soon as I got outside, it was getting late. I failed. I remembered I have another chance! I go accross the lake and make a floating tree. Wonder how that works. I scurry back inside JUST before mobs start spawning. I smelt the wood and put two wooden planks in the bottom, leaving me with three wood planks. The wood turns into charcoal and I use two of my three wood planks to make a stick. I scrape the charcoal on the ground, Igniting it. HAAAWWWWWT! I place it on the stick as fast as supersteve. I have made a torch... and a burnt hand. I place my torch above my furnace, goving me the light I need for my shelter. I have nothing to do beside of flip my pickaxe and catch it in the air. I decide to peek out my hidey-hole. Zombie there, few trees there, a cow there, a lake outside my hidey-hole. Nothing much to do. Yes! Almost daytime... YEAH! Bern zombehz bern! I scurry over to my cave and in the far corner, I dig that normal, three-down-one-forward kind of tunnel down. Chlunk! I hit a cave! Oh meeyomiey! What to do... I hear a zombie. Oh notch help me, I forgot to make a sword. I quickly rush up the path and to my hidey-hole and make a stone sword.

_Piano903 joined the game_

**So, this was not long either, but, piano903 is my sister. She will be joining me, Pokeminer, in my epic journey. So I do have permission to advertize the IP address to the server, it is .com go there and come find me! So anyway guys:**

**PokeMiner0319 signing out ҉**


End file.
